


Невысказанное предложение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rings, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон дарит Холмсу на день рождения кольцо.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Невысказанное предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hidden Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148437) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Утро выдалось серым и холодным. Я улыбнулся в тусклом свете, слушая дыхание Холмса и наслаждаясь тем, как он прижимается ко мне, получая утешение и тепло. Я слегка пошевелился и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в висок, думая о том, что мы сейчас встанем и пойдём завтракать.

Вместо этого его рука обвилась вокруг моей талии, и он снова притянул меня к себе, бормоча что-то в моё плечо.

С нежностью улыбнувшись, я погладил его по волосам. − Уже утро, − сообщил я.

− Разумеется, − пробормотал Холмс, поднимая голову и целуя меня в шею. − Но никаких срочных причин вставать с кровати нет.

Я снова улыбнулся. − У меня есть только одна причина. Можно мне встать на минутку? Я не уйду далеко.

Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня; его глаза всё ещё были затуманены сном, но он кивнул и отпустил меня. Услышав, как он подавил зевок, я подошёл к своей тумбочке и стал в ней копаться, чтобы достать маленькую коробочку. Моё сердце подпрыгивало в груди, но я знал, что он будет счастлив её принять.

К тому времени, как я вернулся в постель, он снова закрыл глаза. Я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, и вложил коробочку ему в руку. − С днём рождения, дорогой, − тихо сказал я.

Открыв глаза, он опустил взгляд на коробочку. Приподнявшись на локте, он её открыл. Я услышал, как у него перехватило дыхание, прежде чем он встретился со мной взглядом. − Кольцо, Уотсон?

− И цепочка, − сказал я, достав кольцо из коробочки и надев ему на палец. − Я знаю, что вы не сможете носить его всё время, но...

Всё остальное, что я хотел бы сказать, было прервано, когда Холмс рванулся вперёд, чтобы меня поцеловать.

Тихо застонав, я крепко его обнял. Он цеплялся за меня, как утопающий, и, возможно, в этот момент так оно и было. Мы любили друг друга, и хотя мир снаружи посчитал бы нас в лучшем случае ненормальными, здесь мы были в безопасности. Я скорее умру, чем позволю кому-нибудь снова забрать его у меня. Эта любовь стоила любой опасности.

− Не волнуйтесь так, − пробормотал Холмс, обхватив мою щеку ладонью и, возможно, угадав ход моих мыслей.

Я улыбнулся и снова его поцеловал, на этот раз нежнее. Тихо вздохнув, он обмяк в моих объятиях. − Спасибо, − поблагодарил он.

− Всегда пожалуйста. Я принадлежу вам, Холмс, до тех пор, пока мы оба живы.

Он накрыл мою руку своей и встретился со мной взглядом. − И я ваш до тех пор, пока дышу.

Я наклонился и поцеловал его ещё раз, чувствуя всю важность этого момента.

Он улыбнулся мне прямо в губы и отстранился. Я мог видеть эмоции, сияющие в его глазах, и невысказанные слова, и все они были искренними.

Я сжал его руку, но прежде чем успел сказать что-нибудь ещё, миссис Хадсон шумно объявила о своём присутствии в гостиной; несомненно, она принесла завтрак. Наклонившись вперёд, Холмс положил голову мне на плечо. − Полагаю, теперь у нас появилась причина встать с постели, − пробормотал он.

− Я бы не хотел, чтобы он остыл, − сказал я, проведя рукой по его затылку.

− Ладно. Но после завтрака я требую, чтобы мы вернулись в постель.

Я скользнул рукой под ночную рубашку Холмса и сжал его бедро. − О, мы так и сделаем, − горячо пообещал я, прежде чем отстраниться и потянуться за своим халатом.

− Злой человек, − буркнул он, медленно следуя за мной. Если всё пойдет хорошо, я действительно устрою ему очень хороший день рождения.


End file.
